Question: $gh - 10h - 3i - 7 = 6h + 3i - 1$ Solve for $g$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $gh - 10h - 3i - {7} = 6h + 3i - {1}$ $gh - 10h - 3i = 6h + 3i + {6}$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $gh - 10h - {3i} = 6h + {3i} + 6$ $gh - 10h = 6h + {6i} + 6$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $gh - {10h} = {6h} + 6i + 6$ $gh = {16h} + 6i + 6$ Isolate $g$ $g{h} = 16h + 6i + 6$ $g = \dfrac{ 16h + 6i + 6 }{ {h} }$